


Daniel Buckley!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sickness, Chronic Illness, Gen, Hospitals, lost of child, rare medicine condition, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Daniel-8Maddie-4Buck-TBTDaniel Bucky was your typical 8 year old boy. He loved his younger sister, his parents.The Buckley seem like your normal middle class family that lived in suburbs outside of Philadelphia.What people didn’t know is that Daniel Buckley had a secret that his parents try to keep from anyone who meets them. Daniel Buckley had a very rare medical condition
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Treatment day!

Daniel Bucky was your typical 8 year old boy. He loved his younger sister, his parents.

The Buckley seem like your normal middle class family that lived in suburbs outside of Philadelphia.

What people didn’t know is that Daniel Buckley had a secret that his parents try to keep from anyone who meets them. 

Daniel Buckley had a very rare medical condition that is being treated at the children’s hospital in Philadelphia, he goes for weekly treatments so Daniel is homeschooled in fears or catching a cold that could make him sick.

Maddie stayed with family members while they are at the hospital for long periods of time.

“Daniel are you ready to to sweetie?” Margaret asked her son who looked up as he didn’t want to go to the hospital “no mommy I don’t want to go today can we go another day?” Daniel asked Margaret who sat next to her son “no baby we have to go today is treatment day.” Margaret told Daniel who said ok when he got his shoes on as Philip was going to stay with Maddie “good luck buddy!” Philip told Daniel who hugged Maddie “I’ll be back Maddie then we can play with your tea party set!” Daniel told Maddie who smiled and said ok. 

Margaret drove them to the hospital when Daniel was in the backseat looking out the window “I spy with my little eye something green!” Margaret said when Daniel smiled as they played all the way to the hospital. 

Margaret checked Daniel in who was sitting in the waiting room with a mask on so no germs would get into his body and they couldn’t do his treatment for today “mommy on the way home can we stop to get some food for Maddie and I?” Daniel asked Margaret who smiled and said sure as Margaret would do anything for her son to help him after a treatment. 

Daniel was called back when they walked into an exam room when Daniel got on the bed while nurse Jessie took his vitals “ok Daniel I need to see your port can you please take your shirt off so I can access your port?” Jessie asked when Daniel did “mom did you flush the port out this morning before you came?” Jessie asked Margaret who said yes as she did it right when Daniel woke up. 

Daniel was hooked up to the machine that was giving him the meds that he needed for treatment while he watched a movie as Margaret cuddles with her son when she kissed his head “I love you buddy!” Margaret told Daniel who smiled at his mom “love you too mommy!” Daniel said before he went back to the movie. 

After the treatment Daniel was tired so Margaret got a wheelchair to bring Daniel to the car “this is why daddy comes with us so he can carry you to the car but someone needed to stay with Maddie today.” Margaret told Daniel.

“It’s ok mommy I don’t mind.” Daniel told Margaret who smiled “thank you honey let’s get you and your sister some food before we head home and your daddy can bring you to your room to sleep.” Margaret told Daniel who said ok when he got into his car seat buckled in then placed his blanket on his lap “do you want your hoodie also?” Margaret asked when Daniel said yes please so Margaret helpled Daniel put his hoodie on and kissed his head. 

Philip helped get Daniel inside and into his room when they talked while Daniel was half asleep “this treatment isn’t working, they want to try a newer medicine they think this one will be the one.” Margaret told Philip.

“No we are not going to keep posing our son with new experimental drugs till one fits his needs, he’s 8 and can’t stay awake after a few hours of being awake.” Philip told Margaret who looked at their son “we need to try. I don’t want to lose him.” Margaret told Philip.

“We won’t, if we need to we’ll find a new doctor who is willing to help us and Daniel.” Philip told Margaret “we have the best doctor in his field working with Daniel on a treatment plan, I think we need to hold off a few weeks to see if Daniel will improve on his own.” Margaret told Philip “honey your spiraling again why don’t you go take a nap while I check on Maddie and put her down for a nap.” Philip told Margaret who said ok when she went to the master bedroom and lied down.


	2. Maddie and Daniel’s bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some older and younger siblings fluff. 
> 
> Also Margaret keeps spiraling in hope to get a cure for Daniel soon. 
> 
> Philip is the responsibility parents at the moment.

Maddie and Daniel have a great bond together as siblings Maddie looked up to her older brother who is always willing to play with her till he gets tired and needs a nap which is a few times a day and Maddie didn’t understand why Daniel was always tired.

“Mommy?” Maddie asked Margaret who looked at Maddie “yeah sweetie?” Margaret asked Maddie “why is Danny always tired and taking a nap?” Maddie asked her mom “your brother is sick sweetie so he needs to take a lot of naps to help his body recover.” Margaret told Maddie who said ok before she went to go play with her toys. 

Daniel woke up from his nap when he went to the bathroom and headed downstairs “hey buddy how was your nap?” Margaret asked Daniel “good where is Maddie and daddy?” Daniel asked while Margaret got Daniel his afternoon meds all set up “daddy is at work and Maddie is playing in her room.” Margaret told Daniel who said ok while Margaret flushed Danile’s port before placing the meds in.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Margaret asked Danile who said he was fine “I can get you anything that you need uoh just tell me.” Margaret told Daniel “I’m fine mommy.” Danile told Margaret who said ok when Danile went to play with Maddie who smiled at her brother.

Philip came home from work when he saw the kids on the couch watching TV “hey daddy!” Maddie said with a smile “hey baby did you have a good day with mommy and Daniel?” Philip asked while he was holding Maddie who said yes “that’s great!” Philip said when he looked at Daniel “what about you buddy?” Philip asked Danile “yeah, I took a few naps and played with Maddie.” Philip said when Maddie smiled at her brother. 

Margaret was making dinner while Philip talked to the kids when Danile needed to take his before dinner meds to help his body digest any food.

“Danny, can you please come here?” Margaret asked her son who came into the kitchen and took his meds “why can’t I just be a normal kid who doesn’t need to take any meds?” Danile asked his mom “I know it’s hard honey but these keep you from getting very sick and ending up in the hospital.” Margaret told Danile.

“Wish I didn’t have to take them.” Danile told Margaret “I know honey, maybe we can slowly wean you off some of them.” Margaret said in hope of the doctors finding a cure for Daniel’s condition. 

After dinner Danile was tired so he laid down on the couch while Maddie cuddled with her brother who smiled when they mostly just cuddled when Danile is having a hard day and Maddie is ok with that. 

Philip took Maddie to bed when he gave her a bath before getting her changed for bed “night Maddie daddy loves you very much!” Philip said when he kissed Maddie goodnight.

Philip went to get Danile who was asleep on the couch as Philip careful lifted Danile into his arms without waking Danile up and took him upstairs to Danile’s room and placed him in bed “night buddy I’ll see you in the morning.” Philip told Danile when he kissed his head.

Philip went downstairs “the doctors said that we could try for another baby and this baby could save our son.” Margaret told Philip who said no “I’m not going to force a child to be medical parts for their brother. It's inhuman for the baby and what if it doesn’t work and Daniel gets worse before the baby comes?” Philip asked

“I want to do it, I want to save our son.” Margaret told Philip “you don’t bond with Maddie only Danile why would you want another kid if you can’t handle the two that we have?” Philip asked his wife.

“No it will work! I know it will!” Margaret told Philip “Margaret you need to look at our kids and tell me that you can take care of them and if something should happen to Daniel you can take care of Maddie.” Philip told Margaret who looked at Philip “I can because it’s going to work! We can make the perfect lab baby and he or she can be a part of saving their brother’s life.” Margaret told Philip who didn’t say anything to his wife. 

“When was the last time you did the bedtime routine with Maddie?” Philip asked Margaret, who didn’t say anything, “Danile needs our full attention Maddie knows that he’s sick and needs time to recover.” Margaret told Philip.

“I think tomorrow I should drop Maddie off at daycare and I’ll find someone who can sit with Danile while we go talk to your doctor about getting you some help.” Philip told Margaret “I don’t need help I just need our son to be healthy and for the doctors to find a cure!” Margaret told Philip.

Philip looked at his wife “you do honey, the last five months you have taken Daniel to all his treatments and watched him not get any better, you are his main caregiver so that puts a lot of pressure on you and I think it would help to talk to someone about how your feeling.” Philip told Margaret “he’s our first born son, we didn’t know if we could even have any kids our age when we had him so he’s our miracles son.” Margaret told Philip “I know honey, and he’s always going to be in this house for years to come.” Philip said when he hugged his wife.


End file.
